


The North, The South, In The End, It’s All One Town

by Riverdalechonis



Series: Stories Of Toni Topaz [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage Working, Upper class family, Violence, families, life comparisons, lots of chapters probs, lots of discrimination, serpents are a proper gang, working class family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalechonis/pseuds/Riverdalechonis
Summary: The comparison between the North and South or Riverdale.Very extreme discrimination and hatred. Maybe some racism as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve not updated Serpetine Smooches in a while. I’ve writteb the next chapter but I’m not sure how to end it. 
> 
> Anyway please leave kudos for this and comment any you like.

Two sides of Riverdale. 

The North. 

Large houses rested with clean cut front gardens and pastel cardigans. 

The best and brightest of Riverdale lives here. The wealthy and powerful resides in these innocent, loving streets. 

The South. 

Dirty, old trailers and even dirtier, old men. No front gardens, no colour. 

The people here scraped by with the bare minimum. Most only eating a couple meals a week. Most barely able to afford cereal or bread. 

The North hated the South, for reasons the South didn’t know. But in return, the South hated the North. 

Each child in Riverdale were taught to be proud of their side. The Northside kids, told to look down upon the Southside kids. The Northside teachers were the best of the best. 

Along with math, English and Religious studies, they were taught the meaning of wealth and innocence. They were taught that the North was far better than the South, and god forbid a Southside Serpent. Scum. 

The Southside kids were taught the meaning of loyalty. Along with math (barely), English (never) and Religious studies (what’s that?), they were taught about how to properly protect yourself in a fight and the effects of drug use. 

The Southside teachers were mostly uneducated themselves and hardly anyone turned up at all. Probably about 20% of the students would make it a full week. 

There was a park. 

Just to the north of the border. 

Mostly Northside kids went there. 

However. 

Oh god, however. 

On a sunny day in April, one little Southside girl decided to wonder.

Antoinette Topaz has always hated the feud between the two sides of Riverdale. 

She couldn’t understand why their was so much hate in this town. 

So she wondered down to the tracks. 

Her mama was passed out in the trailer after a full morning of drinking and smoking something that smelled funny. 

She wouldn’t notice little Toni missing. 

Her little brothers and sisters were visiting their daddys in greendale and centerville. Toni didn’t get to see her daddy, he was too dangerous. Her older siblings were at work and round other people’s homes. 

She crossed the train tracks (literal tracks defining the border) and she almost tripped, scuffing her new (second, probably third hand) trainers. 

She tightened one of her little pigtails she’d attmpted this morning and walked to the park. 

When she arrived, she saw a lot of kids with their parents. Toni gulped and walked towards the sandpit. 

Two children were in there. 

Both redheads. 

Both dressed in imaculate, expensive clothing. 

They looked up when Toni walked towards the sandpit. She smiled shyly at them, her two front teeth were missing. The girl frowned and looked at Toni’s outfit. 

She had on her best. She was coming to the Northside after all. 

Her dungarees (that admittedly had many holes in, a couple poorly stitched by her Nan), her black tshirt (adorned with a puke stain from her brother a few years ago) and her new trainers.

The girl eyed her, deeming she wasn’t posh enough for them. Just as she was about to open her mouth her brother stopped her. He smiled at Toni. 

“Hi, I’m Jason. This is Cheryl. You can play with us if you want” he said holding out one of his many trucks. Toni smiled and righted her pigtail again, before tentitivly walking out to reach for the toy. 

“I’m toni” she said sitting down next to the twins. She noticed they were both sitting on towels which seamed to be protecting them from the sand 

“That’s a boys name!” Jason chuckled. Toni blushed deep red. 

“Well my real names Antoinette” she said embarrassed “but I really hate that name and then my little sister could only say Toni so that’s my nickname”

“Aw how old is your sister?” Cheryl said 

“Well I have lots of siblings. Shayla, she’s 14, Hunter whos 11, Noah who’s 10 then me, I’m 9, Carl is 7, Daniel who’s 6 then Hailee and Elara,they’re twins, they’re 4. Um then Isaac who’s 3 and Austin who’s 2 and Mimi who’s about 6 months old” she listed off all her siblings 

“Wow! That’s a lot” Jason said “that’s ten of you. Where abouts do you live? It must be a big house” 

Toni cringes at this. Their two bedroom trailer could hardly be called a big house. They have Shayla, Hunter, Noah and their mom in one bedroom. Then Hailee, Elara, Isaac and Austin in the smaller one. Then Toni, Daniel and Mimi sleep in the living area. Toni let’s daniel sleep on the couch, she sleeps on the floor and Mimi sleeps in the washing basket they tried to make into a cot. 

Toni and Daniel share a father. They often have nightmares about him, that’s why they have to sleep in the living room, in case they wake anyone up. The older kids were put into foster care when Toni’s dad was around. 

“Toni?” Cheryl said “where did you go?” Toni snapped from her thoughts 

“Oh yeah, yeah. It’s not that big, big enough though” she said

The twins giggled. 

“Do you live in a big house?” She said

“It’s HUGE!” Cheryl said

“Really?” Toni said “how many rooms?!”

“Infinity!” Cheryl boasted 

“Well mine has infinity and one!” Toni squealed. She liked pretending she had money. It made her feel like she really did. Cheryl giggled. 

The three of them played with the trucks and buckets until an older lady walked towards them quickly. She looked scared and disgusted. 

“Cheryl! Jason!” She shrieked “What on EARTH are you doing?!”

“Oh hello, nanny Glinda” Jason needed at her “we made a new friend. This is Toni” the little brunette girl smiled and waved at the woman who was glaring at her with her lip curled in disgust. 

Toni, not understanding the glare said “hi mam. It’s nice to meet you” 

“Toni this is our nanny. She looks after us when mommy and daddy can’t” toni nods, slightly confused. Why did they need someone to look after them, they were already 9, that’s basically grown. 

“Get away from her” the nanny said. The twins exchanged confused looks. 

“Why-“ Cheryl started 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom! I said get away from this trash” Cheryl stood up immediately off her towel, scared of being called by her middle name. Jason followed her and grabbed her hand. 

Toni frowned, a confused look on her face. 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you” she started, standing up and walking towards them. The nanny pushed herself in front of Cheryl and Jason. 

“Why are you in the Northside?” She said sternly 

“Nanny Glinda, whatever do you mean. This is Toni’s home” Jason said 

“No children. This thing here is from the southside!” She said, a smug look crossing her face when she heard the two little children gasp. Toni’s face fell when she heard their reactions. 

“Toni... is this true?” Jason asked dramatically 

“I - I” She stuttered “there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m not bad, I promise. I’m a good girl, swear it!” She said, her eyebrows creased when she held up her pinky. 

“Southsiders are disgusting. They are lazy and uneducated and can’t even afford even 2 cars” Cheryl said suddenly disgusted. 

“That’s not true! All three of my older siblings work! And I’m about to start! Next month when I’m 10! And we all go to school!” She said angrily

“They are Toni! You are all criminals, you are dirty and unkept and do drugs and drink alcohol” Jason said glaring. 

“No! No that’s not right!” Toni shouted

“YOU ARE SCUM! DONT YOU EVER STEP FOOT IN THIS RESPECTABLE PLACE AGAIN!” The nanny roared, bringing attention to them. 

“IM NOT!! IM GOOD. SOUTHSIDERS ARE GOOD!” Toni screamed back. 

Just then a blonde woman, pulling two young girls, who were even blonder, walked up to the nanny. 

“Glinda, don’t worry about this trash. I’ve already called the cops” she said “I cannot believe they still let these weirdos walk around, they should be on a leash”

“Thank you Alice” she said and smiled as she heard a siren. Toni turned to see flashing lights and a tall man walk out. 

“Ladies. What seems to be the problem?” He said

“Hello, officer Smith. This little piece of southside scum seems to have wondered into the northside and started harassing my two Blossoms. Please remove her, I don’t want Cheryl and Jason catching something” she said still holding the two redheads behind herself. 

“Yes sir, Polly and Betty haven’t had their shots yet” the blonde woman chortled. Tonis eyes were stinging as she looked at Cheryl and Jason. 

“Little girl. I think you need to come with me” he said 

“I didn’t do anything. I - I was just playin. I swear.” Toni said, almost crying now 

The officer grabbed her skinny arm and dragged her to the car. 

“P - Please! I didn’t do anything!” Toni shouted as he threw her into the car. 

He drove her back to the trailer park and pulled her from the car. He crouched down in front of her and leaned into her face. Toni’s knees buckled in fear. 

“Now, if I ever see you in the Northside ever again. I’ll raid your fucking tin box of a home and I swear to god, I’ll nail whoever ya got at home. They’ll be in jail for years and you’ll grow up to be the fucking street ratty little shit your were always meant to be. Got it?” He said menacingly. When Toni didn’t do anything he grabbed her arm and yanked. “GOT IT?!” He screamed at her

She nodded frantically 

“Now go back to your druggie dad and slut mom okay?!” He said standing up

Toni sprinted back to her trailer and slammed the door shut. This jolted her mom awake from the couch. When her eyes focused on her daughter they darkened with hatred. 

Toni gulped. 

From one nightmare to the next.


	2. A/N

So I’ve not updated this in so long but I have been writing this as kind of one shots in the same universe. However, all of the chapters I’ve wrote are when they’re older.

I don’t know if anyone wants me to carry on but I’ll post a chapter anyway to see. I really like the idea of Toni having a lot of siblings because the way I’ve written the southside is a lot like the place I live and literally everyone here has a big family. Plus it’s nice to see her looking after all of them. 

In the first chapter I put that they live in a trailer and I’ve written all the chapters like that but idk if it’s realistic? It’s a 4 bedroom trailer which are quite spacious so just go with it. Some of the stuff in the first chapter doesn’t match the rest of the story so just ignore the prt where they all went to their fathers’ and stuff. 

Anyway these are the ages of the Topaz siblings:

Shayla Topaz - 22 (and she doesn’t live with them. She lives with her boyfriend)

Hunter Topaz -20 (he also doesn’t live with them)

Noah Gadd - 18 (lives with his dad, therefore has a different surname)

Antoinette Topaz -17 

Carlos Topaz - 15

Daniel Topaz - 14 

Zachery Topaz - 12

Hayley and Elara Topaz (twin girls) - 11

Natasha Topaz - 9

Isaac Topaz - 7

Austin Topaz - 6

Amelia Topaz - 4

Liam Topaz - 3

Niall Topaz - 18 months


	3. Toni drops out and Cheryl helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it’s one shots so...

Toni has never really had that many friends. 

Her whole world has been raising her siblings since she was 9 years old. 

So when HBIC Cheryl blossom starts talking to her, she's shocked. 

A few weeks later, they're close. 

Cheryl knows nothing about Toni's home life, but Toni knows all about hers. She's comforted Cheryl, and held her, and paid for her milkshake with money she doesn't really have. 

But she's spends it anyway, because Cheryl blossom is her first friend, and she's broken. Just as much as Toni is. 

But Toni can barely keep up with the cost of raising 12 siblings. 

So she drops out. 

She gets a third job, on top of bartending at the wyrm and cleaning rich peoples homes, she's now a waitress at pops. 

The pay is amazing compared to her other jobs and it just about covers all their expenses. 

But it means Toni will never graduate. 

Toni will never be a senior. 

Or go to prom. 

Or throw her hat in the air on graduation day. 

But it's okay, because she wouldn't have the grades to anyway. 

 

So when her new friend Cheryl blossom knocks on the door of her old, busted up trailer, she's shocked. 

She never wanted Cheryl to see her trailer. 

To see the slum she called home. 

It's a Thursday and Toni's just got back from a 6 hour cleaning shift, which she worked after a 7 hour shift at pops. 

She arrived home to see Carl and Daniel fist fighting, while mimi, Niall and Bella scream the house down. Zac was outside the trailer playing with the stray dog. Haileigh, elara and Natasha were in the girls bedroom giving each other makeovers. Isaac was melting barbies in the microwave and Austin was painting Liam's face. 

It was a mess. So Toni instantly stopped the fight, calmed down Mimi, Niall and Bella, checked to make sure the girls were alive. Chucked away the barbies and gave Isaac a time out and Cleaned Liam's face. 

She then started making chilli while the younger ones watched tv and Carl went to the wyrm. Toni made sure he knew he was to be home by 8. Zac and Daniel were in their bedroom. 

There was a knock on the door and Toni went to answer it with Niall on her hip. 

It was Cheryl blossom. 

Toni's heart stopped. 

"I-I" was all she could say 

"I got your address from the office. I hope you don't mind. I haven't seen you all week and I was worried" she said, biting her full lip. 

"I'm I- I dropped out" she said dumbly 

"Why?" Cheryl said "you need a high school deploys to get even the most basic of jobs. And well... if you don’t get a job you’ll have to treat on the income of a future partner or even maybe welfare checks” she frowned “I know classes are a bit boring and there are Neanderthals like Reginald Mantle swimming about but education is vital for a good life Toni” 

For some reason Toni became angry. 

"Well you know what? I already rely on welfare checks. I won't be able to get a well paying job anyway because I don't get good grades and I need money now Cheryl. We don't all get it handed to us from our rich ancestors. Some of us have to work for things we want, we need. And I have to support my family. They’re my top priority. 

"What family do you have to support" she said and raised her eyebrows only just noticing the baby on her hip. 

"Not that its really any of your business” Toni sighed "but my moms a dead beat so I have to take care of my siblings" 

"But surely that's not a full time job Toni?" Cheryl asked confused 

"No, but paying for water, electricity, gas, heating, clothes, food, books, childcare and healthcare is. Which means I now have to work full time so my siblings can have normal lives" Toni said. "Cheryl I'm taking care of 12 kids. I can't focus on school right now"

"But- but they're not your kids. Why do you have to look after them? It's not fair" she said

"Believe me I KNOW that. But that's life. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth Cheryl. You have to play with the cards you're dealt. Well working 3 jobs and taking care of my family are my cards" she said

"Toni I know it's hard. But you can't sacrifice your education. Please. If you don't finish school you won't get a good job in the future. Your siblings look up to you. Don't you want to show them that education is important. Please Toni"

Toni sighed "I need to do what's best for their wellbeing Cheryl. Minimum wage for minors is low and I need to make money to support them. That means 3 jobs" she said shifting the two year old in her arms. 

"Toni. You need your education. It's so important. Please please consider coming back. I know you need the money but you can't" she sighed "you can't drop out" she looked at the floor. She heard Toni sigh. 

"Okay" Cheryl raised her head and saw Toni give her a little smile "I'll talk to my brother and think about it. But I can't promise anything" 

Cheryl grinned. "Thank you TT.” She pulled the girl into a hug, mindful of the child she’s holding. “I need to get going though" she said turning away

"Wait cheryl!" The redhead turned back "thank you. No ones ever cared about me like you do"

"I could say the same about you TT" she smiled and walked down the steps.


End file.
